


Markiploger

by XanderKiwi



Series: Markiploger [1]
Category: Shrek (2001), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Markiploger, Other, Shrek - Freeform, Swamp Queen, Youtuber - Freeform, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderKiwi/pseuds/XanderKiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story about how a YouTuber became the Swamp Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of something special

_**Markiploger** _

_**By: XanderKiwi** _

 

__**WARNING: THIS IS MEANT TO BE A JOKE AND NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY, AND THIS IS MY WORK PLEASE DO NOT TAKE IT AND CALL IT AS YOUR OWN.**  
  


 

_**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!** _

 

 

_**Chapter 1:** _ **_The Beginning of something Special_ **

 

Mark woke up one day and felt that it would be a normal day, but he didn't know something special was going to happen. He went over to his computer, turned it on, and put his headphones on. He eventually typed his password into his computer. He opened Skype and tried calling Wade. But, he didn't pick up, so he just opened up steam, started recording, and clicked on a random game. Mark did the average intro and started playing the horror game he randomly selected. 

 

Mark was in the middle of a recording when he heard a knock on the door. Mark paused for one sec, but then turned back to his screen for a split second to receive a jump scare. He then did his usually ending catch-phrase, ended the recording, and headed to the door. He quickly checked through the eye glass in the door. There was a man, an old friend, standing out side. He was tall and wearing a brown, gray tunic. Mark then opened the door and beckoned the friend inside.

 

"Welcome to my humble abode," said Mark.

"Thanks Mark, it's always nice to be here," responded the man.

"So, what brings you to my home?" asked Mark. 

"I think we need to talk, Mark," answered the man.

"What is it that you need to talk about?" persisted Mark.

" _Us_ ," responded the man. 

"Oh, I thought you forgot about me," said Mark, "but, I'm so happy you still believe that _us_ can happen." 

"Yes, we can still be together Mark," the man told Mark.

 

Mark then let the man into his home, sat on the couch, and patted on the seat next to him. Mark seemed very pleased that the man had returned to him; he wouldn't be lonely now for he now had him. Mark then got up and headed to his kitchen.

 

 

"So, what would you like?" asked Mark.

"Surprise me, Markipie," responded the man.

"There it was," Mark thought to himself, "that name, I'm sure that _us_ can actually happen."

 

Mark then heated up the best thing he could make, and he tried to do it fast because he didn't want his special guest to be bored. He made some sandwiches for him and his guests. He also knew that his guest wanted a special ingredient on his sandwich, extra onion. He put the hot sandwiches on a plate got some drinks for him and his guest. Mark hurried quickly to his guest, so quickly that he tripped. But, the man caught him and the dishes. The man lifted up Mark's chin, and said, "Will you be my big Markiploger?" 

"Yes Shrek, I'll be your Markiploger," Responded Mark, "let us make some tiny Onion Tims"

 

Mark leaned in, so did Shrek, and it went from there.

 

 

**_Chapter 2: The story of the past_ **

 

Mark was happy, for he and Shrek got back together. Now, Mark couldn't think of a time before he knew him. Or, it was just that Mark didn't want to. Before he knew Shrek Mark's life was awful. And, that one faithful day he met Shrek.

 

Many years ago, Mark just finished school, and he needed something to do with his life. He needed to find a job and fast. He knew an easy job would be to make videos, but he thought being a youtuber would be a joke. He stepped out of his cheap-rent apartment and headed down the stairs to look for a job. Mark walked down the sidewalk and started to think about what jobs he'd be good at. He neared the corner and turned to face the cafe. He stepped inside and ordered the usual, a normal coffee. He picked up a coffee and a newspaper and headed to his normal seat. He started flipping through the job section and looked for an interesting one. 

 

Mark had no luck so he wandered out of the cafe, and headed around town to see if he could find any help wanted signs. He spent the whole night looking, but he couldn't find one business that needed help. It was getting late, so Mark headed back to his apartment.

 

He did the same thing the next day with improved hope that he would find a job. Mark got dressed and headed back to cafe for another round of job hunting. When he got to the cafe he did the same routine, and headed back to the same seat to search the paper. He found one that looked interesting, but then noticed something.

 

He eventually looked across his table and saw a man staring at him. The man seemed familiar, but still a stranger. He was ready to say something to the man, but he thought against it and settled back down. However, the man wasn't going to do the same. The man headed over to Mark, and Mark didn't know what to do. Would he run? Or, would he await this man? He chose the second, and allowed the man to sit in front of him. 

 

"So, why did you come to my table?" Mark asked the man.

"Well Mr. Fischbach, I see you're looking for a job," the man replied.

"Wait, you can get me a job!" exclaimed Mark. 

"Yes, if you'll just follow me," the man responded with an odd tone. 

 

Mark didn't know if he should follow this man that was extremely fond of him. He knew he needed a job so he decided he'd follow the man. They eventually reached the man's car, which he then proceeded to open to door for Mark. Mark thought it very strange that this man found Mark appeasing. 

 

They drove on and on, and eventually reached the city line. 

"Wait, where are we going?" Mark asked with a bit of terror in his voice. 

"Trust me, we're going somewhere better," the man responded to Mark with a wink.

 

He was starting to get creeped out by the man and the place they may go. They were already out of the city and heading to a place that Mark knew, the swamp.

 

**_Chapter 3: How it began_ **

****

Mark began to grow accustomed to the strange fellow, who he thought abducted him but now was treating Mark like a king. He was happy, and for now life was good. Mark and the man drove deeper and deeper into the swamp. They eventually reached the center of the swamp, and at the center a tiny clay cottage stood.

 

"What does this have to do with my job?" Mark asked.

"Well, it has many purposes, _for you and for me."_ the man replied.

"Wait, what do you mean by, 'for you and for me?'" Mark persisted to ask. 

"It means exactly what it sounds like," the man answered. 

 

Mark now understood what this man wanted. He knew exactly what this man hoped for, _him._ And, Mark then tried his best to succeed this man's expectations. Mark then everyday did what ever the man said, and he never questioned what the man asked him to do. It wasn't anything bad, just the normal menial task.   

 

He was thinking about asking the man's name, but thought it'd just cost him his job. Mark continued on and on, and the man finally granted Mark many things. He was given raises, promotions, and many other amazing things. Mark and the man were both happy with each other. And one day, something very special happened to Mark. 

 

"Mark," the man called from his hut. 

"Yes, what do you need?" Mark asked.

"We need to talk," the man responded in a solemn tone.

"Oh, what is it that you need?" Mark continued to ask.

"It's us, Mark I've grown really accustomed to you and your companionship," answered the man.

"Ok, I'm prepared for anything you want to say," Mark told the man.

 

The man then proceeded to tell Mark how he felt about him, and Mark understood. He too had those feelings for the man, even though he had no idea of this man's true identity. Mark, then also told the man of his feelings for him, and asked him what they should do. The man then proposed a plan about what Mark and he could do. Mark was a little shocked, but more than happy to accept the man's plan for them.

 

Mark and the man lived happily for a very long time. But, one day something terrible happened to them. Mark woke up early and went to check on the man, and when he did he found the man gone. He was usually there at this time, but  he was gone. Mark then waited and waited, but the man never returned. Shrek never returned, and Mark didn't see him till many years later.

 

**_Chapter 4: The moment that things turned for the better_ **

****

Mark was happy to be with Shrek again after so many years. Mark had many happy fans, and now he also had Shrek. Mark got up early every day, just so he could make sure Shrek would always be there. And, Shrek was always there, he was always just laying there, and staring at him. Mark continued to let Shrek live with him, and they never  fought once.

 

Mark thought he'd finally let his fans know that he was with Shrek. But, he didn't know how he'd do it. Would he just come out and let them know? Or, would he hint at it in the middle of a recording? He had no idea about which approach to take. He tried both of the ways in a recording, but both attempts didn't seem to fit. Mark wanted the video to be as natural as possible, so he didn't want it to be too boring or too exciting.

 

He then had the perfect idea; he would just  let it flow. He wouldn't script it, he'd just say what ever came to him.

 

"So, hello there," he began, "I would like to preface this off by saying that something very special has happened to me recently. Someone very special came back into my life. This person is one of the people who inspired me to start YouTube. They are the person who gave me my first job. He is the best person I've ever known." Mark paused for a second and then continued, "You probably all know him, or have at least heard of him, Shrek."

 

 

"Hello," Shrek responded, "Mark, is one of the best people I've ever known. He's done many things for me, and he's very good at those tasks.

 

Mark continued to then say more good things about Shrek, and all that Shrek has done for him over the years. He and Shrek also talked about how they met. Mark eventually wrapped up the recording and had a talk with Shrek.

 

"I'm glad that you helped me do that, Shrek," Mark told Shrek.

"No problem, Mark, I'm glad to help you in any way possible," Shrek answered. 

"Now, what do we do?" asked Mark.

"We now live life to the fullest, together," Shrek responded. 

 

They then did just that, Shrek and Mark did many things after that day together. And, they were happy with just each other. 

 

**_Chapter 5: The End?_ **

_(including a little info)_

 

 

_So, this series was meant to originally be a joke. But, some asked for more chapters to this series. If you're reading this and you know who wrote it, don't take credit for it. Sure, I wish to stay anonymous,  but I don't want my work stolen. Also, if you know my name don't tell anyone that I wrote this. One exception, if you post or send to anyone then you may say my name, but otherwise I wish to stay unknown. If you wish for a sequel tell me in person, or message me about it. Now, back to the final chapter of book one._

_Many, Many years later,_

 

Mark and Shrek were happy, they did many things together. Things were great for Mark, and he had nothing to worry about. He didn't need to worry that Shrek would leave, but he still checked on Shrek early every morning. 

 

One day Mark sat beside Shrek on his bed, and then Shrek started to talk to him.

 

"Mark," said a voice from beside Mark.

"Yes, Shrek," responded Mark. 

"I fear that I may have to leave you again," Shrek told Mark.

"No, please don't leave me again Shrek!" Mark shouted with a bit of sorrow, "I don't want you to leave me after the years it took for us to be together again."

"I'm sorry, but I must," Shrek answered, "I've had so many fun times with you, and at least this time I could leave you with a warning."

"Please, we've been together for a very long time, and I want to be with you for even longer," pleaded Mark.

 

Even though Shrek wanted to stay with Mark, Shrek vanished right in front of Mark. Mark felt a slight breeze on his face when he noticed the window behind Shrek's bed was open. Mark's life was ruined, Shrek was gone. Now, what would Mark do without Shrek. He sulked over to the window, closed it, and headed to his recording room. He didn't know how he would record a video when this happened. He tried so many times to record a video about what just happened to him, but he couldn't because the topic always brought him to tears. 

 

He just gave up and looked out his window at the vast expanse below him. In the distance he saw a familiar shape. The shape turned, waved, and continued down the street. Mark knew he it was, but he couldn't go to them in time. He wanted to go to the person, but he just let them go. He smiled and turned away. The person was Shrek.

 

**_ The end? _ **


	2. Chapter 2: The story of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chapter 2 :D.

**_Chapter 2: The story of the past_ **

 

Mark was happy, for he and Shrek got back together. Now, Mark couldn't think of a time before he knew him. Or, it was just that Mark didn't want to. Before he knew Shrek Mark's life was awful. And, that one faithful day he met Shrek.

 

Many years ago, Mark just finished school, and he needed something to do with his life. He needed to find a job and fast. He knew an easy job would be to make videos, but he thought being a youtuber would be a joke. He stepped out of his cheap-rent apartment and headed down the stairs to look for a job. Mark walked down the sidewalk and started to think about what jobs he'd be good at. He neared the corner and turned to face the cafe. He stepped inside and ordered the usual, a normal coffee. He picked up a coffee and a newspaper and headed to his normal seat. He started flipping through the job section and looked for an interesting one. 

 

Mark had no luck so he wandered out of the cafe, and headed around town to see if he could find any help wanted signs. He spent the whole night looking, but he couldn't find one business that needed help. It was getting late, so Mark headed back to his apartment.

 

He did the same thing the next day with improved hope that he would find a job. Mark got dressed and headed back to cafe for another round of job hunting. When he got to the cafe he did the same routine, and headed back to the same seat to search the paper. He found one that looked interesting, but then noticed something.

 

He eventually looked across his table and saw a man staring at him. The man seemed familiar, but still a stranger. He was ready to say something to the man, but he thought against it and settled back down. However, the man wasn't going to do the same. The man headed over to Mark, and Mark didn't know what to do. Would he run? Or, would he await this man? He chose the second, and allowed the man to sit in front of him. 

 

"So, why did you come to my table?" Mark asked the man.

"Well Mr. Fischbach, I see you're looking for a job," the man replied.

"Wait, you can get me a job!" exclaimed Mark. 

"Yes, if you'll just follow me," the man responded with an odd tone. 

 

Mark didn't know if he should follow this man that was extremely fond of him. He knew he needed a job so he decided he'd follow the man. They eventually reached the man's car, which he then proceeded to open to door for Mark. Mark thought it very strange that this man found Mark appeasing. 

 

They drove on and on, and eventually reached the city line. 

"Wait, where are we going?" Mark asked with a bit of terror in his voice. 

"Trust me, we're going somewhere better," the man responded to Mark with a wink.

 

He was starting to get creeped out by the man and the place they may go. They were already out of the city and heading to a place that Mark knew, the swamp.

 


	3. Chapter 3: How it began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3 OF THE FIVE PART BOOK 1

**_Chapter 3: How it began_ **

****

Mark began to grow accustomed to the strange fellow, who he thought abducted him but now was treating Mark like a king. He was happy, and for now life was good. Mark and the man drove deeper and deeper into the swamp. They eventually reached the center of the swamp, and at the center a tiny clay cottage stood.

 

"What does this have to do with my job?" Mark asked.

"Well, it has many purposes, _for you and for me."_ the man replied.

"Wait, what do you mean by, 'for you and for me?'" Mark persisted to ask. 

"It means exactly what it sounds like," the man answered. 

 

Mark now understood what this man wanted. He knew exactly what this man hoped for, _him._ And, Mark then tried his best to succeed this man's expectations. Mark then everyday did what ever the man said, and he never questioned what the man asked him to do. It wasn't anything bad, just the normal menial task.   

 

He was thinking about asking the man's name, but thought it'd just cost him his job. Mark continued on and on, and the man finally granted Mark many things. He was given raises, promotions, and many other amazing things. Mark and the man were both happy with each other. And one day, something very special happened to Mark. 

 

"Mark," the man called from his hut. 

"Yes, what do you need?" Mark asked.

"We need to talk," the man responded in a solemn tone.

"Oh, what is it that you need?" Mark continued to ask.

"It's us, Mark I've grown really accustomed to you and your companionship," answered the man.

"Ok, I'm prepared for anything you want to say," Mark told the man.

 

The man then proceeded to tell Mark how he felt about him, and Mark understood. He too had those feelings for the man, even though he had no idea of this man's true identity. Mark, then also told the man of his feelings for him, and asked him what they should do. The man then proposed a plan about what Mark and he could do. Mark was a little shocked, but more than happy to accept the man's plan for them.

 

Mark and the man lived happily for a very long time. But, one day something terrible happened to them. Mark woke up early and went to check on the man, and when he did he found the man gone. He was usually there at this time, but  he was gone. Mark then waited and waited, but the man never returned. Shrek never returned, and Mark didn't see him till many years later.


	4. Chapter 4: The moment that things changed for the better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER :O.

Chapter 4: The moment that things turned for the better

Mark was happy to be with Shrek again after so many years. Mark had many happy fans, and now he also had Shrek. Mark got up early every day, just so he could make sure Shrek would always be there. And, Shrek was always there, he was always just laying there, and staring at him. Mark continued to let Shrek live with him, and they never fought once.

Mark thought he'd finally let his fans know that he was with Shrek. But, he didn't know how he'd do it. Would he just come out and let them know? Or, would he hint at it in the middle of a recording? He had no idea about which approach to take. He tried both of the ways in a recording, but both attempts didn't seem to fit. Mark wanted the video to be as natural as possible, so he didn't want it to be too boring or too exciting.

He then had the perfect idea; he would just let it flow. He wouldn't script it, he'd just say what ever came to him.

"So, hello there," he began, "I would like to preface this off by saying that something very special has happened to me recently. Someone very special came back into my life. This person is one of the people who inspired me to start YouTube. They are the person who gave me my first job. He is the best person I've ever known." Mark paused for a second and then continued, "You probably all know him, or have at least heard of him, Shrek."

 

"Hello," Shrek responded, "Mark, is one of the best people I've ever known. He's done many things for me, and he's very good at those tasks.

Mark continued to then say more good things about Shrek, and all that Shrek has done for him over the years. He and Shrek also talked about how they met. Mark eventually wrapped up the recording and had a talk with Shrek.

"I'm glad that you helped me do that, Shrek," Mark told Shrek.  
"No problem, Mark, I'm glad to help you in any way possible," Shrek answered.   
"Now, what do we do?" asked Mark.  
"We now live life to the fullest, together," Shrek responded. 

They then did just that, Shrek and Mark did many things after that day together. And, they were happy with just each other.


	5. Chapter 5: The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of book one :C.

Chapter 5: The End?  
(including a little info)

 

So, this series was meant to originally be a joke. But, some asked for more chapters to this series. If you're reading this and you know who wrote it, don't take credit for it. Sure, I wish to stay anonymous, but I don't want my work stolen. Also, if you know my name don't tell anyone that I wrote this. One exception, if you post or send to anyone then you may say my name, but otherwise I wish to stay unknown. If you wish for a sequel tell me in person, or message me about it. Now, back to the final chapter of book one.

Many, Many years later,

Mark and Shrek were happy, they did many things together. Things were great for Mark, and he had nothing to worry about. He didn't need to worry that Shrek would leave, but he still checked on Shrek early every morning. 

One day Mark sat beside Shrek on his bed, and then Shrek started to talk to him.

"Mark," said a voice from beside Mark.  
"Yes, Shrek," responded Mark.   
"I fear that I may have to leave you again," Shrek told Mark.  
"No, please don't leave me again Shrek!" Mark shouted with a bit of sorrow, "I don't want you to leave me after the years it took for us to be together again."  
"I'm sorry, but I must," Shrek answered, "I've had so many fun times with you, and at least this time I could leave you with a warning."  
"Please, we've been together for a very long time, and I want to be with you for even longer," pleaded Mark.

Even though Shrek wanted to stay with Mark, Shrek vanished right in front of Mark. Mark felt a slight breeze on his face when he noticed the window behind Shrek's bed was open. Mark's life was ruined, Shrek was gone. Now, what would Mark do without Shrek. He sulked over to the window, closed it, and headed to his recording room. He didn't know how he would record a video when this happened. He tried so many times to record a video about what just happened to him, but he couldn't because the topic always brought him to tears. 

He just gave up and looked out his window at the vast expanse below him. In the distance he saw a familiar shape. The shape turned, waved, and continued down the street. Mark knew he it was, but he couldn't go to them in time. He wanted to go to the person, but he just let them go. He smiled and turned away. The person was Shrek.

The end?

Ok, so I hoped you all enjoyed the first book. And, if you have any suggestions about who else should be included in book two or if you want me to write another fanfic about a different topic.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a book 2, but it will not be till later. Until then reread and dissect this one :D.


End file.
